It happened, and I'm sorry!
by Star23
Summary: How did Lily and James get together? Why did Peter help in their murder? Maybe this is the story.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER Hey you know it, but I'll tell you anyway. I own nothing. All the rubbish bits.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
James tried to roll over, but something was on his arm. He opened his eyes.  
  
'Holy shit!' he muttered.  
  
Next to him lay the sleeping form of Lily Evans, not only one of the hottest girls in the year, but one of his best friend's girlfriend.  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes. She turned to look at him, and upon recognising him, her face turned to shock, and horror, as she remembered what had happened.  
  
'Lily.?' James said. Still stunned.  
  
'Ohmigod. Ohmigod! What have I done? James, what have WE done?'  
  
James just stared at her, trying o piece together the fragments of the night before. He was starting to remember.  
  
He had been invited to a party as a Potter, something his father refused to let him turn down. Something about starting to look for a wife. It had been the night of the full moon, so all the others, as in Sirius, Remus, and. oh shit. Peter.  
  
'Peter?' he said out loud.  
  
Lily just kept staring at him, her face unreadable.  
  
Lily had also been there, in a cute sexy black dress. It was tight and showed all her curves, but no, he shouldn't be thinking like that. There was no one else there that he knew, so they had sat there talking the whole night. And drinking. The last thing he remembered was him and Lily kissing in the deserted Gryffindor common room, and then him leading her up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
'We slept together didn't we?' said Lily interrupting his thoughts. But it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
James nodded his head. 'I think so.'  
  
'Peter. What have I done?'  
  
'He doesn't need to know.' James said.  
  
'He's my boyfriend,' said Lily ignoring him, 'and your best friend.'  
  
'Lily!' James shouted. 'He doesn't need to know. We can pretend it never happened. We were drunk. It shouldn't have happened.'  
  
'No. It shouldn't have.'  
  
'So let's just pretend that it didn't. Ok?' James asked.  
  
Lily nodded. She slipped out of the bed, wrapping herself in a sheet as she started gathering her clothes. James watched her. Half wishing that Peter wasn't her boyfriend. She was gorgeous. Stunning. Amazing. 'And great in bed.' James laughed to himself.  
  
Lily looked up and blushed realising that he was looking at her. 'Um. you haven't. um. seen my. um . bra?' she asked going as red as her hair.  
  
James pointed to where it was lying a couple of feet away. 'Red, for a fiery girl.' He thought.  
  
Lily grabbed it quickly and rushed out of the room.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A couple of hours later, Lily was dressing in her dormitory. When she had crept back into the room she had immediately gone and had a shower, trying to wash away the smell of James that seemed to linger on her body. She didn't want to hurt Peter, but god it was a pity that she had him, James was brilliant, and his body. Kissing him was like going to heaven.  
  
NO. How could she think like that? She loved Peter. She was sure of that. How could she have been unfaithful to him? And with his best friend. What a slut she was.  
  
There was a stirring at the other end of the room, and Jessi's head appeared looking surprisingly ruffled.  
  
'Hey Lil.' She said. 'I didn't hear you come in last night.'  
  
'Yeah. I was at the party. You know. I only got in about two hours ago. Lucky today is Saturday really isn't it?'  
  
'Yeah. So anyone I know there?'  
  
'Oh you know. I think James was there. We might have talked for a bit. I can't really remember. I might have had a bit too much to drink.' Lily grinned at Jessi.  
  
Ohmigod, she thought. How easily am I lying here? This is unbelievable. I never lie, and yet. What has James Potter done to me?  
  
************************************************  
  
An hour later Lily and Jessi walked down to the Great hall, both dressed in Muggle clothes because it was a Saturday.  
  
Jessi was wearing her favourite skirt, short and denim with a tight green top, and her denim jacket slug round her shoulders. With her black boots on as well, she received a few whistles as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. As an unattached 16 year old, this of course was the effect that she desired.  
  
Lily was dressed in her tight jeans and was also wearing the same top as Jessi, except in red, with sandals on her feet, also received some admiring looks. But as Peter, one of the Marauders, was her boyfriend, they all knew that they were only allowed to look, and fantasise.  
  
When Lily reached Peter she immediately jumped into his arms, kissing him on the lips. And though shocked at first, he instantly deepened it, enjoying himself, as Lily didn't usually show such affection in public. He started to slip his hand under her top, when Sirius coughed. Loudly.  
  
'Do you mind?' he asked. 'Some of us are trying to eat.'  
  
Whilst Lily and Peter blushed, Remus, James and Jessi laughed.  
  
He seems to have forgotten all about it, thought Lily.  
  
She seems to have forgotten all about it, thought James. Well I am the one that told her too.  
  
'I was just about to say,' said Remus, 'how lovely you ladies are looking today. But I think that Peter beat me to it, and in a much more explicit way.'  
  
Again they all laughed, this time Peter and Lily joining in.  
  
Whilst they continued eating Lily remained perched on Peter's knee with her arms around his neck, and Peter, surprised, but pleased by this, had one hand rested on her leg, gradually working it's way up her thigh.  
  
'So, how was your party?' he asked her.  
  
'Great.' She replied, not trusting herself to look at James.  
  
'James said you chatted for a while.' He said conversationally.  
  
'Did we? I have to admit, I can't really remember, I think I might have drunk a little too much.'  
  
Peter laughed. 'Don't you always?'  
  
Lily tried to look offended, but couldn't, having to laugh, and admit that yes, she did often drink too much. 'The first thing I remember is creeping into my bed at about 4 o'clock.' But then she bent her head and whispered into Peter's ear, 'I still have lots of energy though.'  
  
Peter catching her meaning looked at her and winked, which she returned. 'I was thinking of going back to bed myself, I'm a little tired.' He said out loud, but lowering his voice, whispered to Lily, 'care to join me?'  
  
'Why not?' she asked.  
  
And with a 'See you later.', to their friends they walked out arm in arm.  
  
James stared wistfully after them, thinking about Lily. The girl whom he had slept with the night before, but whom was now going to sleep with his best friend.  
  
'Don't worry.' Said Sirius, catching James' wistful look, but misinterpreting it, 'you'll get a girl soon.'  
  
Thing was, that James Potter was probably one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts, and he could have any girl he chose. And in his fifth year he had basically had that, but now, coming into his sixth year, he had changed. With the pressure put on him by his father, and also hating to hurt anyone, he had realised he wanted more from a relationship. And so, even though he had had plenty of offers, he had turned them all down, waiting for 'the one'.  
  
************************************  
  
Sirius, Remus and James were sitting in Sirius' and James' room. Upon going into their sixth year, the dorms had been split so now there was only a maximum of three in each room. As there were only four male Gryffindor sixth years, they had two rooms of two. Unfortunately, two months earlier, at the beginning of the year, Sirius had found a blocked up passage between the two rooms and had decided to unblock it. This meant however, that any noise made in one room, could be heard in the next.  
  
This was what the problem was now. It was raining outside, and the common room was full, so the boys had decided to go to their rooms. Little did they realise that Peter and Lily were still in bed, and making a hell of a noise.  
  
After about ten minutes Remus stormed,  
  
'For Christ's sake, they've been at it all day!'  
  
Sirius nodded his agreement, 'Doesn't Pete know of such a thing as a silencing charm?'  
  
James was sat staring out the window, trying not to think of the gorgeous redhead, with whom he had spent the night before. What was going on? Why was he still thinking of her?  
  
'Prongs?' said Sirius. 'I've asked you a question five times now.'  
  
'I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired.'  
  
'Your party last night?' asked Remus.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'So meet anyone nice?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Yeah, a couple.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Well, I just met a few nice people.'  
  
'You know what I meant.'  
  
'You know I talked to Lily for a while.'  
  
'Was there anyone else.'  
  
'I did see someone I liked.'  
  
'Go on.' Prompted Remus.  
  
'I really liked them.' Said James blushing.  
  
'So when you seeing her again?' asked Sirius, excited for his friend.  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'James!' moaned Remus annoyed at his friend.  
  
'What's her name?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Li.' James started to say, but quickly changed it to, 'Like it matters.'  
  
'Why shouldn't it?'  
  
'I'm not likely to see her again am I?'  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other. This was weird.  
  
The noise from the other room had stopped but they could hear giggling.  
  
Sirius stood up and yelled, 'SHUT IT would you?'  
  
They heard a muttered 'Shit.'  
  
******************************  
  
So, what do you think? A bit unusual maybe, but I was wondering WHY Peter might betray Lily and James in the end. Oh well.  
  
So what did you think? PLEASE review, even flames welcome, you are allowed to have an opinion!  
  
Next chapter will have  
  
The secret is guessed  
  
And more tension between Lily and James.  
  
Review and I'll update quicker! 


	2. Fine then

OK, so after no reviews for the first chapter, I have decided to post this, and if, this time Monday I still do not have a single review.. Of it goes, never to see the light of day again.  
  
Fine if you hate it, just say that you hate it. PLEASE!!! 


End file.
